(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cowl top cover. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cowl top cover which is provided to cover the cowl groove defined between a hood and a windshield glass.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As is generally known in the art, a cowl groove is defined between a hood and a windshield glass of a vehicle. A cowl top cover is provided to cover the cowl groove.
In a conventional integral type cowl top cover, the cowl top cover has fastening hooks formed integrally at one end thereof. Each fastening hook has a hook part which extends toward the end of a windshield glass. An insertion hole is defined in the hook part such that a weather strip can be fitted through the insertion hole.
The cowl top cover covers a cowl groove due to the fact that the other end thereof is attached to a cowl under panel adjacent to a hood and one end thereof supports the windshield glass. A weather strip is provided adjacent to the other end of the cowl top cover to perform a waterproofing function between the hood and the cowl top cover and the weather strip is fitted through one end of the cowl top cover to ensure water-tightness between the cowl top cover and the windshield glass. The windshield glass is stably supported between the hook parts of the fastening hooks and the weather strip.
The hook parts must be formed to be inclined with respect to the windshield glass. In order to form the hook parts integrally with the cowl top cover such that they are inclined with respect to the windshield glass, a separate side mold must necessarily be installed such that the side mold can be moved for forming the cowl top cover. Therefore, a problem is caused in that the overall size of the mold for forming the cowl top cover increases.
As the size of the mold increases, the shape of the mold becomes complicated and the mold fabrication time and cost increase. Further, due to the complexity in the structure of the mold, it is difficult to properly conduct work for modifying the mold. Moreover, separate molds must be fabricated for respective kinds of vehicles, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.